Of Nightmares and Werewolves
by buds-of-marjoram
Summary: M-21 has a nightmare. Franken is trying to be a responsible adult and succeeding...partly. Raizel is trying to be the sane one among all his friends, and Muzaka is Muzaka. Franken/Raizel, M-21, M-24, Muzaka


The child cowering in the corner of the darkened room has yet to stop shaking. Thin legs pulled tightly to a small, still-heaving chest. Head buried in pulled up knees to muffle the sobs he couldn't hold back.

It was a bad dream. Nothing but a bad dream. They've made it out, they're finally safe. As safe as they could ever be.

He didn't want to wake the two powerful beings who sheltered him and M-24. They haven't hurt them so far; protecting them, and giving them a warm place to sleep, and not-drugged food to eat. Frankenstein did have a lab, and he did give medicine to M-24 that made him sleep deeply! He wished his friend would wake up!

Frankenstein hated it when people broke stuff or torn things, and he has just shredded his sheets and duvet all because of a stupid nightmare!

He will know, and then he will be punished!

The child curled up tighter around himself, waiting for the inevitable to happen almost in surrender.

Would Frankenstein buy it if he told him he didn't do it? But no, lying would only make things worse.

§§§

Mere moments after he had bolted out of his ruined sheets and onto the floor, the bedroom door opened quietly, too quietly for the distraught child to hear and respond to it.

Despite the darkness of the room, Frankenstein could clearly see the shaking bundle of raw nerves huddled in the far corner facing the door. Approaching the child, he tried to make as much noise as possible. He really did not want to frighten him. Both children have suffered enough as it is.

M-21 jumped in alarm when a gentle hand was placed on his head. Eyes wide in surprise and fear, he saw the older man crouching before him in his sleep-wear, and giving him a gentle, calm smile. Wasn't he angry that he woke him up? Wasn't he angry because he tore things? Does that smile mean he will be punished and injected with painful drugs?!

But, no, Frankenstein still didn't smell like fear or anger. Even his lab when they were taken there didn't smell like bad things. It was clean. Frankenstein felt safe. But it must be a lie! Why would anyone be good to them?!

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake anyone up!' He hurried to say to forestall being hurt!

'Hey, it's okay, M-21. Don't worry about it. Master and I were already awake,' said Frankenstein stroking the child's hair in an effort to calm him down. 'Did you have a bad dream?'

'I've torn the sheets,' admitted M-21 in muffled voice; half in surrender and half in defiance. Frankenstein was relieved that the thrice-damned Union hadn't managed to completely break the child. As long as that spark remains, M-21 will get better and recover. A frown appeared on his face though with the confession; not because of the torn sheets, they don't matter, but because he finally noticed the small hands clutching slightly torn and bloodied PJ bottoms. Small hands that sprouted grey hair and sharp claws. He hadn't noticed them before, focusing as he was on calming the fearful child.

'It's okay, M. We can replace them. Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow for new sheets for you and M-24? You can choose any colours you want.' Said Frankenstein in a gentle, cajoling tone, to the astonishment of the distraught child who was watching him now with bewilderment and almost hope.

'You aren't angry?'

'No, why would I?'

'You don't like torn things.'

'Well, yeah, that's true. But you haven't torn them intentionally.' Said the blonde man logically, then 'besides, you and M-24 are much more important than sheets. Okay?'

An astonished nod was all the answer he got.

'May I see your hands?' M-21 had almost forgotten that his hands still had fur and claws and not at all normal! Looking down, he noticed the small drops of blood. It seemed he had hurt himself. He uncurled his hands from around his legs, offering them to Frankenstein.

Taking his hand off M-21's head, Frankenstein took the small clawed hands in his. 'Can't you turn them back?' He asked curiously.

'No… This is the first time they look like this. Before all the nails looked sharper and much longer. I don't know how to turn them back,' admitted the child.

'It's alright. We'll find a way, okay?' A small nod was his answer

'Would you like to come downstairs with me? We can clean up those scratches and find something else for you to wear. Does that sound good?

M-21 took a quick look at M-24, who seemed to sleep through the drama of the past few minutes. He didn't want to go back to sleep and nightmares but going with the blonde man could be dangerous. He could have been lying to him. But M-21 was tired. Tired from always worrying and always looking over his shoulders. Besides, he and M-24 were laughably weak compared to … well, anyone! So, if Frankenstein and the weird-always-silent noble really wanted to hurt them, they would have done so already. His decision being made, he gave a determined nod to the older man, only to be rewarded with a large smile and an offer of a hand to hold, which he hesitantly accepted.

§§§

The Werewolf lord doesn't scare easy. What could possibly frighten one of the two most powerful beings on the face of the earth? But Muzaka was … worried. Yes, worried is the word. Because for all his strength, he still gets a shiver down his spine whenever a certain blonde texts him to ask for his presence. Not that he thinks he could actually do him any serious harm or anything like that. But, the blonde temperamental man is the darling of his friend and fighting with him would break his friend's heart. And he can't, he just can't hurt his friend more than he already did in the past. Losing his bonded would devastate him in ways no one could possibly imagine…

He knows that there's no love lost between him and Frankenstein, despite their amicable relationship in the past. He knows the blonde appreciated him in then considering he was Raizel's only friend. The one who visited him without any ulterior motive but putting Raziel in the noble equivalent of a coma managed to sour any friendly feelings Frankenstein had ever held for him.

Muzaka looked at the short text message still open on his mobile again:

' _Can you meet us at the ice-cream parlour, please?_

 _The exact location is attached below._

 _Don't ignore me, Muzaka. This is urgent.'_

The message itself was innocent enough, the absence of Raizel's name was the worrying part though. His text messages with Frankenstein tended to be 'Master would like to have you over for tea.' and 'okay!'

But this… Yet, Frankenstein won't probably go to an ice-cream parlour for anyone other than Raizel.

Approaching the place marked on his map, he noticed it's an upscale one, which is not really a surprise knowing the blonde and how particular he is about these things.

Entering the place, he easily located Frankenstein, and thankfully his friend! But, why did they have two children with them? He didn't remember any children at the house the last time he visited. Admittedly, that was a few months ago, but still... They weren't even of the age of Raziel's school friends. And why did one of them feel so much like a pup?! That final thought caused a frown of confusion to appear on his face which he effectively erased by the time he reached their table.

§§§

'About time you showed up!' was the sharp welcome he received from the blonde, the soft tone and smile didn't lessen its effect in the slightest.

'What's up? Hey Raizel, I knew you'd be the reason why we're meeting here!' replied Muzaka with cheerfulness that made Frankenstein doubt his decision to consult with the Werewolf in the first place.

Raizel just gave him a greeting nod and went back to his sugary treat, in purple and pink colours, making Muzaka wonder what flavours he was having exactly.

Yet Frankenstein was the one to explain, 'Master wanted to treat the children to ice-cream since we have been out all morning shopping.'

'Oh, hi there guys!' Muzaka greeted the two children eyeing him curiously, then asked Frankenstein 'who are these little guys? You babysitting or what?'

'They're M21 and M24, our adopted children.'

'Adopted?! Our?! Yours and Raziel's?'

'Yes. Is there a problem?' came the challenge veiled in sweetness once more. Which might have gone over the top of the children's heads, and to which Raizel just gave a little sigh of exasperation that had Frankenstein blushing in embarrassment.

'Nothing! I just didn't know you adopted any children.' Muzaka placated, raising his hands in surrender.

'You're being told now.'

'Fair enough. Say, why is, what's your name pup? M-21?'

M-21 just gave a nod in acquiescence while regarding him cautiously

'Ah, good! So, why does M-21 here feel like one of my people?' Muzaka questioned his friend and his bonded in a grave tone, dropping his cheerful, empty-headed facade that usually gives people the impression he's much less dangerous than he really is.

Frankenstein almost sighed in relief when he heard the shift in tone. He hates to admit that he doesn't know something, but he must. While he knows a lot about nobles, he knows next to nothing on werewolves. Consulting with their lord was the only option they really have.

'Because he's partly of your people,' replied Frankenstein in the affirmative.

'M-21 has a werewolf's heart,' was Raizel's quiet addition that stunned Muzaka.

His mind refused to grasp the connotation of that sentence.

'What do you mean he has a werewolf's heart?!' the question came out as almost a growl. His shock has turned to rage. Raziel said the child has a werewolf's heart and not a werewolf himself, and that can only mean one thing. Someone has cut out the heart of one of his people and planted it in the poor child!

'Muzaka! Control yourself! You're scaring the children!' Frankenstein warned dangerously, a look in eyes saying, 'settle down or else'. But to hell with Frankenstein's warnings; he has every right to be furious! A movement of the children shrinking back from him and towards Frankenstein and Raizel, seeking their protection snapped him out of his fury. Only then did he notice Raizel's attention focused on him, and he could read his expression clearly. The Noblesse was wondering if he would lose his mind like in the past and force his friend to stop him. He could see worry, pain, and fear. It was like ice-cold water dumped on his head.

'Whose doing is this?' Questioned Muzaka, deflating, realising that getting angry at his friends would lead to nothing.

'A Union Elder named Crombel. However, we don't know where he got a werewolf's heart from,' Answered Frankenstein grimly, before sighing and looking towards Raizel. He could tell they were communicating mentally, and while normally it pissed him off, he couldn't be bothered now. Focusing his eyes on the small pup that carries a werewolf's heart in his chest, he was struck by sorrow for such a young child falling into the hands of the blasted Union.

'Muzaka,' Raizel started softly, 'we need your help with M-21. We don't know much about werewolf children, nor those who are half-human and half-werewolf. Would you help us?'

'Would you like for me take him along?' Muzaka asked in confusion, he was under the impression that Frankenstein won't allow that.

Three voices said an emphatic 'NO!' at the same time, two of them were childish voices that were in a panic more than anything else, while Frankenstein's was filled with shock, anger and disbelieve.

'Are you sending me away?! Without M-24! You said we could trust you!' M-21 said in utter betrayal and fear, ripping himself out of Frankenstein's hold. Almost considering running, but he knew it won't work!

'Hey, hey, I'm not sending you anywhere! You and M-24 are our children now, this is your home! We're only asking his advice on what we should expect as you grew up, how best to handle your powers. Nothing more!'

M-21 looked at him suspiciously, 'but he said,' before he could continue, Frankenstein interjected, 'I don't care what he said. Don't pay him much attention, he likes to assume things most of the time,' was thrown Muzaka's way with a glare.

After that was cleared, and everyone calmed down with fresh coffee and ice-cream, Muzaka decided to reopen the topic once more and help in any way possible. If he couldn't save the werewolf who had his heart ripped out of his chest, he could help the little one in any way he can.

'So, what are the extent of the powers he manifested so far?' he needed to know so he could attempt to even guess what could happen to the child. All of them were in uncharted waters as it is.

Frankenstein looked down at the child, giving him a small smile, and smoothing his hair back from his eyes, 'his hands grow fur and claws when he feels threatened or afraid. But that's the extent of it as far as I know. Right, M-21?' The child just nodded his head at that.

'Alright, you shouldn't expect much to happen then. Hybrid children usually manifest their powers when they hit puberty, not before that. So, as long as Raizel doesn't awaken his dormant powers, and I really advise against it,' giving his friend a reproaching look at that, one he could see reflected in the blonde's eyes, he explained, 'because he wouldn't know how to handle them. He is, in essence, a human child with far more resilience: he needs more energy, more exercise, he won't get injured easily, and if he did, he'll heal fast and, all in all, he would have more endurance.' Muzaka ended with a shrug, before adding, 'It's really up in the air though, so he needs continuous monitoring just in case his powers start to manifest earlier and needs to be walked through them to avoid hurting himself, his friend, or anyone else he comes in contact with.'

He could see the relief washing over the couple's faces, 'so, as long as the werewolf traits manifested when M-21 is upset go away when he calms down, then it's fine?'

'Yup, you got it!' Muzaka tried to lighten the mood since he could still feel the children's wariness of him.

'That's good,' re-joined Raizel quietly.

'I've a request though,' Muzaka started, preparing himself for Frankenstein's fury, 'I'd like for the pup to visit. He is a werewolf, and he should get in touch with our culture. And before either of you object, the whole lot of you are welcome! So, think of it as a yearly vacation of sorts!' he finished inviting them with a wide smile.

He could see the small frown on the children's faces before Frankenstein gave him a withering look, 'we're definitely under no obligation to bring him there! When, and if, he wants to visit, I'll inform you and we'll take you up on that offer. But not a second sooner. Is that clear?' He could see that the blonde meant business and Raizel was silent on this one. He knew he was beaten the minute his friend agreed with his insane bonded.

'Fine by me.'

A few minutes passed by in comfortable silence except for the children murmuring something in-between them and his friends watching over them protectively.

'By the way, if M-21 is part werewolf, what about M-24? He doesn't feel like a werewolf…'

'I've been made in imitation of nobles,' M-24 said, addressing him for the first time that afternoon, and all he could do was stare in shock between the child, Raizel and Frankenstein, speechless. He could sense Raizel's anger because of what the Union was doing to the three races and experimenting on children! For all the despicable things they did, this tops it!

'I see,' he replied to the child in a chocked voice, then shaking his head and collecting himself, he decided to do something else, his more-tactful friends will never do, address the children's 'supposed' names.

'Boys, I know these are the names you must have used for a while now, but what are your real names?' asked Muzaka

Both children looked at each other, then at him, and the bigger of the two, M-24, said with a shrug, 'we don't remember anything before the union. Not even our names…'

'Ah, I see. I should've known by now the how the Union works. You know though, you can choose other names if you want. I'm sure Frankenstein would only be so happy to settle everything with your new names, all these documents and stuff'

M-21 and M-24 looked at Frankenstein and Raizel, then 'can we really chose different names?'

'Of course, any you want! I'll make them your new official identities,' said Frankenstein gently, and Raizel affirmed with a decisive nod.

'Can I think about it for a while?' questioned M-24

'Take all the time you want, it's an important decision after all!' answered the blonde with a smile, then before he could turn to the other child, Muzaka piped in, 'what about you, M-21? Would you like some time to think about it as well?'

'No, I know what I want to be called,' muttered the child keeping his eyes lowered, and focused on his half-eaten ice-cream, then looking up and meeting the eye of his friend and each of the adults, he stated confidently 'I'd like my name to be …'

* * *

A/Ns: This was written as part of the Noblesse Gift Exchange event on tumblr. I know the idea isn't the most imaginative/new one, but I just wanted Muzaka to be sane and not pulling some shit off and acting like a responsible adult, and wanted M-21 to have a happy childhood, be pampered, cuddled and given all the love and care in the world. So, he's a child, because M, as an adult, would rather chew his arm off than be cuddled by anyone.

M-24 is here because, again, I didn't want M-21 going throw the pain of losing him, and I honestly believe he'd navigate the household better and more confidently if he had M-24 with him, so there!

The fight between Muzaka and Raizel happened, and both went into 'coma' for the 820 years, but I changed the timeline a little, made Muzaka never come in touch with Crombel, but rather was found by Raizel and Franken and of course Franken could fix him, unlike bloody Crombel, so he's not a moving nuclear warhead.

Frankenstein decided to consult Muzaka here, because he knew about Ashleen being half-human, half-werewolf, because Raizel here isn't an ungrateful, coward who wouldn't even say a proper goodbye to the man who gave him everything he is, and confided in Franken about the reason of the fight, and hence Ashleen.

Last, but not least, I'm tired of M-21 not having a proper name, so I wanted to remedy that. I actually almost wrote a name, but I decided to leave it open XD

Sorry for all this nonsense, but these were the ideas I had in the back of my mind while writing this.


End file.
